


Did You Mourn?

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bifrost, Crying, Did you mourn?, Grieving Thor, I am to be left alone, Loki Falls, Men Crying, Other, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Thor - Freeform, Throwing Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Thor grieving after Loki falls off the Bifrost.





	Did You Mourn?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this. And this will be very short.

"I thought you dead." Thor said, tears in his eyes as he clasped his hand on the back of Loki's neck. 

Loki started at him, eyes searching for something, but Thor wasn't sure what. "Did you mourn?"

_**@.@** _

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" After Thor destroyed the Bifrost using _Mjölnir_ , the brothers fell into space but Odin was suddenly there to hold Thor by his ankles while Thor held onto  _Gungnir,_ and Loki held onto that.

Thor kept his eyes on his brothers face, praying they will just go home, so they could be brothers again. But then Odin said "No Loki.." And with that said, Thor watched as his brother let go of _Gungnir_ , saying "Loki, no!", hoping he can reach him. But he watched as the God of Mischief fell from him, allowing the abyss of space to swallow him whole.

_"NOOOOOOO!!!!"_

After Odin pulled Thor back to safety, he went to say something to the blond, but Thor didn't let him. He simply walked off towards home. He needed to be alone.

**_@.@_ **

After reaching the palace, he ignored everyone and headed towards his chambers. When he reached his room they guards there looked at him. 

The blond said "I am to be left alone. _No one_ is to enter here, for whatever reason, am I understood?"

The guards nodded and said "Yes, Your Highness." And the blond walked inside. After shutting the heavy doors behind him, he pressed his back against it. Tears blinded him and he didn't fight them. He slowly slid down until he touched the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. He hugged them tight, _Mjölnir_ still in his grasp, and thought about Loki

_Is it madness? Is it? Is it??_

_I am not your brother. I never was._

_I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!_

_I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!_

He saw Loki's fall play over and over again in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. He shot to his feet and threw Mjölnir at the wall. It smashed into it and he called it back. It flew back into his hand and he smashed at the wall behind him. He smashed his furniture, threw anything his hands touched, and lightening struck outside, thunder sounding after. 

When he was done he screamed. Not a quick release, he screamed until he was sure all of Asgard and all the other realms could hear it. When he couldn't scream anymore, he collapsed the floor, curling into a ball as he cried. 

It was his fault. He had been so absorbed with himself, with becoming King, the mighty Thor, that he didn't see that his brother, his best friend since they were children, was in pain. Loki is a very talented liar, he must've hidden it well enough from everyone. 

Thor felt confused because he always saw Loki as equal to him...But he had moments where he didn't. When they'd be talking directly to each other, when in Jötunheim he said _"Know your place, Brother."_ And he'd give anything, give up everything given to him at birth, to take those moments back, to look at his brother every single chance he gets, and treat him like he is to be King of Asgard and not Thor, and show everyone just how wonderful and brilliant his brother was and still is, despite his insanity.

**_@.@_ **

Thor didn't leave his room for more days. The weather in Asgard was one way to describe just how the crown Prince of Asgard felt about losing his brother. As promised, no one bothered Thor. He didn't hardly eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't bathe. Though his mother would conjure up meals for him inside his room, he hardly ate any of it.

While he mourned, the rest of Asgard feasted in "celebration" for Loki's life, and for Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three's victory in Midgard. Thor didn't want to go, but his Mother appeared at his door and eventually, he caved and said he would attend. 

During the feast, he simply sat and stared at his food. Sometimes after a victory, he and hid friends would celebrate for weeks. But nothing is the same without his brother by his side. Celebrations, battles, sparring, nothing will ever be the same without him. 

Loki haunts every aspect of his mind, his heart. He sometimes sees Loki and almost thinks it's one of his brother's clones, but they aren't, because they don't speak to him. He haunts his dreams whenever Thor can sleep, once he's cried himself out. Little did he know he would have Loki haunting him again, but this time, he would be alive, and trying to rule over Midgard.


End file.
